1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and more particularly, to an endoscope system which is characterized by a voice operating portion for operating a device by voice.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, a surgery is performed by using an endoscope. In the surgery using the endoscope, various treatments are executed while observing an image with the endoscope by adding, to the above-mentioned device, a gas insufflator used for inflating the abdominal cavity and an operating device such as a high-frequency cauter device for removing or clotting the living tissue as a treatment device for manual operation.
In order to easily operate and control a plurality of devices and improve the operability of an endoscope operating system having the plurality of devices, the endoscope operation system comprises: a display panel, e.g., a liquid crystal panel, as display means which is used by an operator to confirm a setting state of devices at a sterilized area; a remote operating device, e.g., a remote controller, as remote control means which is operated by the operator at a sterilized area and changes a function or set value of devices; an intensive operating panel having, on a touch panel thereof, an operating switch of the respective devices which is operated by an assistant such as a nurse at a non-sterilized area in accordance with an instruction of the operator to change the function or set value of devices; and a microphone for operating the devices by voice.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-336184 discloses one of the above-mentioned endoscope systems. In the endoscope system, the devices are operated by voice by vocalizing a predetermined operating command for operation.